


Torn and Ripped Away

by Reidluver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt without the comfort, I'm very sorry for it, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's focus has always been on forces that threatened the safety of Camelot or Arthur's life (both of which were rather synonymous with each other). </p><p>Which was why he was so unprepared when he became the target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Ripped Away

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, ever since learning that Merlin was actually from another kingdom beside Camelot this idea has been nagging at me and I had to write it out.

The Great Hall of Camelot was no stranger to tense and awkward situations, seeing as how during most of the Great Purge, sorcerers and sorceresses alike were dragged into the hall before the King and sentenced to death. Today was a different matter though, for Cenred himself was a guest in the Great Hall. He would have been killed once he reached seeing distance from the castle walls, were it not for the fact that he had been flanked by two men bearing a white flag. No one wished to bade him entrance, but they had a duty to propriety, as was the Knight’s Code.

All present in the Great Hall knew that a single slip-up could mean disaster for them all. While they weren’t strictly at war, the treaty that had been made between Uther and Cenred’s father was barely standing. It wouldn’t take much to send it toppling over. 

“Why have you come here, Cenred?” Uther asked, doing his best to keep his temper in control.

“My Lord,” the man began, bowing deeply from his kneeled position. “Let me first thank you for being so kind as to grant me an audience with your Majesty and members of the Court. As for why I’m here, I only wish to take back what is rightfully mine.”

“Are you accusing us of stealing?” Arthur stepped forward with his hand rested on his hilt.

“Never, your Majesties. I believe no one is at fault here.” He then stood up with power and dignity. “But you are harboring a citizen of my kingdom, a citizen who hasn’t the proper papers to be in Camelot.” He pointed at Merlin. “Your son’s manservant, to be exact.”

There was complete silence for a moment as everyone struggled to process the strange request. “What?” Merlin shuffled back in fear, then composed himself. “I _belong_ in Camelot,” he said, his voice full of defiance and in a tone unfit for one of his status. He seemed to recall his place and hastily added, “—your Majesty.”

Cenred took a step toward Merlin and the mirth in his expression was there for everyone to see. Before he could move further, Arthur stepped in between Cenred and Merlin, his position clear.

“I realize that you have every right to do this,” Arthur began slowly, taking care not to look back toward his manservant, “but like you said, this is hardly anyone’s fault. Merlin is just an idiot, no one can deny that. I’m certain he didn’t leave your kingdom without going through the proper channels on purpose. Why don’t we handle the paperwork now, and I can assure you that you will be compensated for the time you’ve spent coming here?”

Cenred folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow, regarding Arthur for a moment. “You seem oddly . . . _protective_ of just a simple servant.”

“As do you about a simple peasant.”

The tension in the room was thick as both men sized each other up, neither one willing to back down. Then Cenred smirked and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“I truly am sorry for troubling you my liege, but in my kingdom we deal with things a little differently. I don’t tolerate my citizens to not adhere to my rules, and for that they are punished. I understand that you appreciate such a loyal servant, but his loyalties were to me first.” He held up a hand when Arthur opened his mouth to speak, then continued, “But I am a merciful man and will return your servant back to you, as a full-fledged citizen of Camelot.” His declarations were met with relief, yet they stopped as quickly as they came when Cenred added:

“ _After_ a year has passed.”

Arthur stared at Cenred in horror. “How _dare_ you—”

“Restrain him,” Uther ordered as his son made a threatening move toward Cenred. Two Knights quickly grabbed Arthur and immobilized his arms. For a moment, the only sound in the Hall was the sound of Arthur’s thrashing as Cenred and Uther stared each other down.

“I must warn you, your Majesty,” Cenred began, his voice low. “I will view any attempt from your men to retrieve this boy as an act of war, and _my_ men are more than prepared to retaliate.”

No one dared to breathe as they all turned to Uther. The King remained calm and collected as he looked at Cenred. Then he turned his attention to Merlin who was backed up against the wall, doing his best to appear calm, but his wide eyes gave him away. When Uther finally glanced at his son, Arthur shook his head and pleaded with his father with his eyes, but Uther turned away.

“So be it,” Uther said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “You may take the boy.”

Cenred bowed his head. “You are most gracious, Uther Pendragon.” He made a motion and the two men flanking him moved toward Merlin.

“No—Merlin!” Arthur fought against the Knights but they would not be budged. He could only watch helplessly as the men descended upon Merlin and roughly grabbed him. “This is completely ridiculous. You have no right!”

“Let me go!” Merlin yelled. Despite the situation, a small smirk made its way to Arthur’s face at the way Merlin resisted Cenred’s men. It was one of Merlin’s many irritating qualities, but the young prince didn’t mind seeing it used against others. However, the moment was short-lived when he suddenly realized how _real_ the situation was. Cenred was really going to take Merlin, and there was no way Arthur could steal away and let his manservant escape.

It seemed that his thoughts were echoed on his face, because Merlin suddenly seized up and the defiance transformed into full-blown panic.

“N-no— _Let me go!_ ” It pained Arthur to see such fear in Merlin’s eyes; it didn’t belong there.  As Cenred’s men dragged Merlin past Arthur, Merlin rotated his head to face him. “A-Arthur! Please! Don’t let them take me! _Arthur!”_

 _“MERLIN!”_ With a burst of strength, Arthur nearly escaped the Knights restraining him, until two more stepped forward and held him back. There was no way he could fight off that many. He could only watch as Merlin was dragged off, his thrashing growing more and more frantic.

“No, you can’t do this! I have to protect him! I have to protect Arthur!” Merlin kicked against the ground and made a lunge for Arthur’s direction, his hand extended. Then he was pulled around the corner with Cenred right at his heels. Gone.

There was one more cry of protest from Merlin, but it was quickly cut off, and Arthur cringed as he knew Merlin had been knocked out cold.

The Hall was filled with complete silence as the occupants looked everywhere but at Uther and their grief-stricken prince. It was no secret how close the two boys had grown over the years. At first many thought Merlin’s rude way of addressing Arthur was nothing but treason, but after seeing the change it brought about in their prince, they began to understand and looked upon the two fondly. Merlin’s smile was always so infectious, and now with him gone the castle almost felt empty.

Arthur’s head bowed in defeat and he slumped to the ground, leaving the knights scrambling to adjust to the deadweight of their prince. He made no sound; he just stared at the floor as if he were struck dumb.

Uther clenched his eyes shut at the sound but retained his composure. “Leave us,” he commanded, his voice filled with enough authority to cause everyone to vacate as quickly as they could. The Knights gently lowered Arthur to the floor, bowed to their King, and quickly left the room. Soon only Gaius was left. He walked slowly toward the door, looking more lost than he had ever been.

The King swallowed against the tightness in his throat, for it pained him to see his old friend in such a state. “I . . . I’m so sorry, Gaius,” he said, no longer in the voice of a King, but as a caring friend. Gaius merely twitched his head, but it was all he could do.

The doors shut, leaving only Uther and Arthur. For a long time neither spoke a word. They barely moved. Finally, Uther knew he had to break the silence. “I’m sorry, my son.”

“Sorry? _Sorry?”_ Arthur pushed himself to his feet as the indignant rage rushed through him again. “How could you just let that _bastard_ take Merlin like that?!”

“I know how much the boy means to you, Arthur, but I can’t let Camelot go to war over some _servant_.”

“Cenred’s claim was ridiculous! Hundreds of peasants move across the kingdoms every year without the proper papers. That law was only put into effect for the safety of nobles, not someone like _Mer_ lin!”

“You don’t think I know that?” Uther said. “It’s obvious the only reason he wants your manservant is because he thinks he can get information from him and use it against Camelot!”

Arthur glowered at his father. “You can at least do him the honor of saying his _name_. It’s Merlin! He has the loyalty of a Knight and he has shown it to me time and time again!” Arthur said, slammed an open palm on the armrest of the chair next to him. “So why are we sitting back and letting him be dragged off to his death?” He gave a harsh, bitter laugh. “You know he won’t last a _week_ with Cenred!”

“I know,” Uther said quietly, his solemn tone enough to abate some of Arthur’s anger. “You may not believe it, Arthur, but I _do_ appreciate all that Merlin has done for you. I couldn’t have asked for a better servant for you, my son. If the stakes weren’t Camelot’s safety I would let you do what it took to get him back.” He grasped his son’s shoulder and gave him a sincere and saddened look.

“But he’s going to be tortured for information,” Arthur whispered, barely able to speak past the lump in his throat. “I can’t let him suffer like that. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Uther grasped his son’s other shoulder and stared into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right. And that is why I will order a group of men to go undercover. When Cenred and his men are within the safety of his own kingdom, they will kill your manservant and make it appear like the works of bandits.” He let go of his son and made his way toward the door.

“W-what? No! Father . . . what are you _saying?”_

“If the boy is to be tortured for information we are doing him a favor. I will send my best marksmen and they will ensure his death to be swift and painless. This way, Camelot will remain safe and the boy will not have to suffer.”

“No, how . . . how _dare_ you!”

By now Uther had opened the door and a guard stepped forward. Uther looked at his horrified son with pity. “I take no pleasure in this, Arthur, but it has to be done. It’s all we can do for the boy now.”

“I won’t let you do this!” Arthur snapped himself out of his temporary paralysis and rushed toward his father. Uther shook his head and motioned for the two guards who were outside the doors keeping watch to restrain his son.

“Take him to his chambers, and see that he doesn’t escape,” Uther ordered.

“NO!” Arthur continued to struggle against the guards and glared at his father like he had committed the ultimate act of betrayal. “No you can’t! Father!”

“It’s for your own good, Arthur.” With that, Uther turned away from his son and walked the other way. He kept himself stiff and composed despite the way his son’s screams echoed throughout the corridor.

Uther knew his son would be cross with him for days, more likely weeks, but the King knew he was doing what was right. It certainly wasn’t an easy decision, and he wished for everything within his power to make it so his son had his servant returned to him, but there was no way for that to happen. Being King meant difficult decisions had to be made. One had to sacrifice their own happiness for the happiness of their kingdom. His son would come to learn this, but Uther wished the lesson wasn’t so severe.

On the way to his own personal chambers, Uther intercepted a servant and told him to fetch Sir Leon. He suspected the Knight to be making his way to Arthur at the moment, but Uther needed him more. There was a knock at his door and Uther bade the person entrance.

“My Lord,” Sir Leon said with a bow. Uther nodded and walked closer to the man, and could see the pain in his eyes. Uther was no fool. He knew that by getting close to Arthur, Merlin had also grown close to Leon, seeing as how the Knight was such a trusted ally of the prince. It was the reason why Uther sent for him.

“Sir Leon, I would like you to take a few men with you and go with Gaius to Ealdor undercover. There you must find Merlin’s mother and bring her back to Camelot _with_ the proper paperwork.”

“ . . . Sire?”

Uther clapped the man on the shoulder with a weak smile. “It’s the least I can do for the woman. She can live here in peace, with all her needs taken care of.”

“Yes, my Lord.” With that, Sir Leon bowed and made his way to Gaius’s chambers as he heard the King ask a guard for another Knight to meet with him. A terrible feeling twisted in Leon’s chest. While he knew nothing of Merlin’s mother aside from the brief glimpse he had when she came into Camelot, he knew enough. He knew that nothing could take the place of a woman’s child, and that bringing her to Camelot, the place that couldn’t keep her son safe and in the very castle where he was taken from—it would do more harm than good. The boy’s mother would surely die of a broken heart within a month.

But it was an order from the King, and Sir Leon could only obey. And despite how harsh it was, he couldn’t help but feel genuine surprise at such a kind gesture from Uther. Never would he have thought the hardened King to try to do something so considerate. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he realized Merlin not only changed Arthur, but perhaps the King himself. Then he remembered that the boy was all but dead now, and he fought against the grief.

He could only pray that Arthur wouldn’t be forever scarred by this experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I was more than likely fudging the politics and protocol with traveling between different kingdoms, but oh well!
> 
> That's where it ends . . . this was just a random scene that burrowed its way into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry to leave it on such a sad note!


End file.
